Ed, Edd n Eddy: Power Rangers
by ChicagoWolf20
Summary: What happens when monsters attack Peach Creek in attempt to take over the world? That's right, the Power Rangers are back, this time, in the form of the Eds! Tommy has chosen the Eds to defend the World, as well as Peach Creek.


Ed, Edd n Eddy: Power Rangers Episode One:

A New Era Begins Part One

(Outerworld)

Takeda: Master Sama, it is finally time to unleash our assault on the planet Earth...we are waiting for your command.

Sama: Yes, good work Takeda. Nothing will stop us from taking over the damn world! Hahaha!

(Peach Creek 2014)

Eddy: Come on Double D, we got to think of a scam!

Edd: [Sigh] Aren't we a little old to run scams, Eddy? We are sixteen years old.

Eddy: Hey, let's call sixteen our farewell tour. [Laughing] Ain't that right, Ed?

Ed: Sure thing, Eddy!

A/N: Eddy is the leader of the pack, four years later, he's grown a little more hair, and a little height, yet still obnoxious. Edd or Double D, has changed also with a large head of black hair, change his sense of style, yet still lacks confidence. Ed hasn't changed much in the last four years, except he shaved his unibrow into two. Also he washes himself and his clothes constantly.

Edd: [Readjusting glasses] Well let's not piss anyone off today, Eddy. Tomorrow we'll think of-

(Boom!) Eddy: What the hell is that?!

Edd: An explosion in Peach Creek? I don't like this at all.

Ed: I'm scared, guys!

Edd: Look it's Sarah and Jimmy! Sarah, Jimmy! What's happening?!

Jimmy: Oh Double D, it's horrible, these monsters just appeared out of nowhere and started attacking!

Sarah: They said they want to take over the world!

Ed: Monsters?! Monsters bad for Ed!

Eddy: Relax Ed, there are no monsters. It's just a joke!

Kevin: It's no joke, dork. There are two of them, attacking buildings, man!

Edd: Really? This is not good.

Ed: Runaway!

Eddy: Ed, get back here!

Edd: Oh dear...

As Ed runs away, with Double D and Eddy chasing, all three just so happens to bump into one of the greatest individuals on the face of the earth...

Tommy Oliver: Whoa there buddy, relax!

Ed: [Gasps] It's...it's...

Eddy: Who the hell are you?

Edd: Eddy, be respectful. This is none other than Thomas Oliver, one of the greatest archaeologists that ever lived. I'm fascinated by your work.

Tommy: Thanks...also...

Ed: He is the greatest power ranger that ever lived!

Eddy: Geez Ed, calm down.

Tommy: Not anymore...

Edd: Dr. Oliver, do you know what is happening with these monsters?

Tommy: All I know is that these monsters are from a realm called Outerworld, but that's for another time. Right now, I need help, I need three strong people to...

Eddy: What, what are you looking at?!

Tommy: [Smiles] I think you three are exactly what I am looking for. Do you know much about these? I designed these myself.

Tommy opens up a case with three morphers inside, each morpher has a different animal as a logo.

Tommy: Please, try these on.

Ed: Are these...yes! I'm a power ranger!

Eddy: Don't be stupid, Ed, power rangers don't exist! I think he's a nut job!

Edd: Pardon him, Dr. Oliver.

Tommy: It's okay, but I think you three will be great power rangers. [Takes out morphers] For...Ed, isn't it?

Ed: Yeah!

Tommy: As strong as an elephant, you are the blue Elephant Power Ranger.

Ed: Awesome!

Tommy: For Eddward, or Double D, mysterious yet powerful, you are the black Wolf Power Ranger.

Edd: Um, thanks Dr. Oliver.

Tommy: Last but not least, Eddy, for having pride and taking leadership, you are the red Dragon Power Ranger.

Eddy: Sweet!

Tommy: Put them on your wrists.

As the Eds put on the morphers, an electrical shock surges through Double D's body.

Tommy: Eddward!

Eddy: Double D!

Edd: I'm fine! Just go defeat those monsters... [Falls unconscious]

Ed: Double D...

Tommy: He's going to be fine Ed, hurry and go!

Eddy: Okay, ready Ed?!

Ed: Ready!

Ed & Eddy: It's morphin' time!

As the buttons were pressed, Ed & Eddy were transported in a area where a dragon and elephant spirit merge with Ed & Eddy. Making them the animal spirit power rangers. To be continued...


End file.
